Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory and more! * MATCH emojis to score big points and unlock new characters * COLLECT 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters & items * BLAST the board with expressive emoji super powers & combos * PLAY missions to boost your score and earn prizes * CHALLENGE your friends’ high scores * SHARE your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Events Ursula Event From August 18, 2016 to August 28, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Ursula. During the event, Ursula can be leveled to Level 2. Any Little Mermaid emoji gives 2x tridents. Halloween 2016 Event From October 1, 2016 to October 31, 2016, collect Halloween-related collection items. You play the game normally, but with different collection items (Halloween-themed). Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" collection items (ones that appear more frequently with a specific character). Maleficent Event From November 1, 2016 to November 10, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Books (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Maleficent. Sorecerer's Apprentice Mickey gives 2x Magic Books. Characters Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto ''The Lion King'' *Simba *Timon *Pumbaa ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *Ursula ''Monsters Inc. *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Randall Boggs ''Bambi *Bambi Dumbo '' * Dumbo ''Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell ''Aladdin'' *Genie ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice *Cheshire Cat *White Rabbit ''Frozen'' *Elsa *Anna ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie Bear ''Toy Story'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Man ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Stitch ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps ''Finding Dory'' *Nemo *Dory *Hank ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast *Belle Haunted Mansion *Hatbox Ghost Matterhorn Bobsleds *Abominable Snowman Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent Fantasia * Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Up *Dug Moana '' * Moana Waialiki * Maui * Pua ''Dumbo *Dumbo *Jiminy Cricket Gallery Emoji Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_1.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_2.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_3.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_4.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_5.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_6.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_7.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_8.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_9.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_10.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_11.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_12.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_13.jpg EmojiBlitzKermit-banjo.png EmojiBlitzKermit-sleep.png EmojiBlitzKermit-worried.png EmojiBlitzKermit-nervous.png EmojiBlitzKermit-tongue.png EmojiBlitzKermit-hearts.png EmojiBlitzKermit-happy.png EmojiBlitzKermit-smile.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-worried.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tongue.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tomato.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-smile.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-sleep.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-nervous.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-hearts.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-happy.png EmojiBlitz-tux.png EmojiBlitz-tie.png EmojiBlitz-stage.png EmojiBlitz-rainbow.png EmojiBlitz-mic.png EmojiBlitz-lilypad.png EmojiBlitz-groucho.png EmojiBlitz-coffee.png EmojiBlitz-chicken.png EmojiBlitz-chair.png EmojiBlitz-banjo.png EmojiBlitz-balloon.png Screenshots Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Title_Card.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz1.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_2.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_3.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_4.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_5.jpg EmojiBlitzUnlock-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzUnlock-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzInfo-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzInfo-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit1.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie2.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit2.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie1.png EmojiBlitz-Keyboard.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitRainbow.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitBanjo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieMicrophone.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitCoffee.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-HotAirBalloon.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Kermitlilypad.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieTie.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieChicken.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieGlasses.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Theatre.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitTuxedo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitDirectorChair.png Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Mobile apps Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio